Inspiração
by Helio Perroni Filho
Summary: O fim de uma história é apenas o início de outra... e muitas vezes, o fim de uma história determina o início de outra.


Inspiração  
  
***  
  
Siena empurrou a porta de madeira lentamente, evitando fazer qualquer ruído. Entrou no quarto do seu irmão esperando encontrá-lo na cama, mas Libre estava acordado, estudando uma resma de papéis espalhados sobre sua escrivaninha. Estava descalço, vestido com uma calça azul desbotada e camisa branca, ambas as peças largas, deixando seus movimentos mais livres. Seu cabelo castanho pronunciava-se para a frente numa espécie de topete, com uma franja na ponta que mal deixava entrever seus olhos azuis.  
  
"Irmão?", Siena chamou, e só então ele a notou, mexendo levemente suas longas orelhas pontudas. Libre retirou seus óculos e colocou-os dobrados sobre a mesa, massageando por um momento o ponto do seu nariz em que a delicada armação de ouro se apoiava. Só então virou-se na direção de sua irmã, uma jovem elfa de cabelos loiros, presos em duas tranças enroladas nos lados da cabeça, e olhos azuis como os dele. Vestia um vestido marrom simples, com um avental branco por cima.  
  
"Bom dia, mana. Dormiu bem?", Libre perguntou.  
  
"Sim", ela tentou mentir, falhando miseravelmente. Siena sempre foi muito honesta, e qualquer um, só de olhar para ela, notaria que não havia dormido nada bem. Isso, e a preocupação que deixava escapar em cada expiração. "Você acordou cedo hoje, não?"  
  
"Não consegui dormir", Libre confessou, levantando-se e rumando para seu armário de roupas. "Passei a noite toda estudando os mapas." Ele foi pegando e jogando sobre a cama uma calça verde, camisa cinza, capa verde e luvas de couro. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, logo sentando-se para calçar o par de sapatilhas largadas ao lado da cama. Levantando-se novamente, encontrou a irmã parada ao lado da cama, com sua bolsa de couro entre as mãos.  
  
"Preparou tudo como eu pedi?", Libre perguntou, pegando a bolsa das mãos dela e passando a alça por cima do seu próprio ombro. Não recebeu resposta, e nem era preciso. Ele já estava pronto para sair, mas antes, havia um último preparativo a fazer. Uma coisa essencial.  
  
"Mana", Libre começou, depositando suas mãos fraternalmente nos ombros dela. "Eu queria agradecer por tudo o que você fez. Sei o quanto você se arriscou por mim... Acredite, nada disso seria possível sem a sua ajuda. Adeus." Ele virou-se para sair, mas deteve-se quando sentiu os delicados dedos dela segurando seu braço.  
  
  
"Irmão...", ela disse, "sei que você já tomou sua decisão, mas... por favor, eu peço  
para você desistir. Isso... isso é loucura. Vamos para um lugar longe daqui... por favor, reconsidere..."  
  
"Não posso", ele a interrompeu, meneando tristemente a cabeça. "Eu tentei, Siena, juro que tentei, mas não posso. Se não resolver isto agora, essa memória vai me perseguir para sempre, como uma sombra. Não posso viver assim. Não consigo."  
  
"Mas...", ela gaguejou, sentindo sua garganta arranhar e os olhos se umedecerem. "Mas eu não entendo..."  
  
Libre voltou-se e abraçou a irmã, tentando consolá-la enquanto sorria tristemente. "Eu também não", ele disse finalmente. "Acho que ninguém poderia entender. Eu só sei que, de um jeito ou de outro, isso termina hoje." Desvencilhando-se de sua irmã, Libre olhou para ela longamente, antes de virar-se e sair do quarto. Encontrou seu bastão ao lado da porta da frente, pegando-o antes de sair de casa.  
  
Embora estivessem no Verão, o dia àquela hora, com o Sol ainda mal despontando no horizonte, era frio. O céu era uma grande palheta de cores, desde o negro pontilhado de estrelas no Oeste até um fio de amarelo a Leste, passando por vários tons de azul e vermelho. Libre contemplou por um momento a beleza daquele céu, pensando em como gostava de acordar cedo apenas para observar o mundo acordar. Ele sempre achou importante apreciar a vida enquanto havia oportunidade, mas hoje, ele se perguntava se fizera mesmo tudo o que podia. Porque, se resolvesse levar aquela idéia maluca adiante, talvez não tivesse chance de corrigir essa falta.  
  
"Ah, que diabos. Quem eu quero enganar?", ele resmungou para si mesmo, suspirando. Libre talvez não escapasse com vida de sua missão, mas sabia que de outro jeito não conseguiria viver mais um dia sequer. Resignando-se, ele cobriu os ombros com sua capa e começou a caminhada em direção ao seu destino.  
  
***  
  
A Cidadela de Bronze era o lar e o templo da Irmandade de Opala, um grupo de guerreiras que, inspiradas pelo exemplo do Pilar, juraram devotar sua vida à manutenção da paz em Cephiro, abstendo-se de todos os prazeres pessoais. As Opalas, como eram chamadas os membros da irmandade, orgulhavam-se de sua fortaleza, que resistiu impávida a diversos ataques inimigos. Mas orgulhavam-se principalmente de sua localização: encravada bem no meio da Floresta de Paseo, um dos maiores focos de monstros de toda Cephiro, superada apenas pela Floresta do Silêncio. A Cidadela de Bronze devia grande parte de sua condição impenetrável a essa posição inusitada.  
  
Naquele dia, as Opalas aprenderiam uma amarga lição sobre os perigos do orgulho.  
  
Começou quando cada uma das sentinelas do lado Sul da muralha que cercava a cidadela sentiram, com um pequeno espaço de tempo entre elas, pontadas no pescoço. Algo parecido como a picada de um inseto, coisa normal naquela região. Apenas duas ou três tiveram tempo de notar o minúsculo dardo, antes de desmaiarem.  
  
No segundo seguinte, o portão de madeira que guardava a entrada Sul explodiu em incontáveis lascas rombudas. Como uma onda de choque, o enxame de pedaços de madeira arremessou para longe tudo o que estava por perto, inclusive as sentinelas que guardavam o portão. Mesmo sem sofrer ferimentos graves, a maioria desmaiou. Apenas uma conseguiu se manter acordada, caída no chão, sentindo seus músculos se arrependerem de fazer parte daquele corpo. Ela forçou-os a levantá-la, mas ainda estava de joelhos quando, do nada, um homem surgiu diante do portão, avançando a toda velocidade. Antes que a guerreira pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um violento golpe em balanço do cajado atingiu seu queixo, deixando-a inconsciente.  
  
Libre fez uma anotação mental de que, agora que deixara os limites da floresta, sua invisibilidade não funcionaria. Ele sabia desde o começo que não poderia contar com ela dentro da Cidadela, por isso preparou-se. Correu o mais rápido que podia, desatando sua capa enquanto isso. Deixou-a pelo caminho, enquanto avançava para dentro dos limites da zona civil, onde cidadãos comuns habitavam casas de rocha separadas por estreitas ruas calçadas.  
  
Não demorou muito para Libre ser interceptado por uma patrulha, uma das muitas que deveriam estar correndo atrás do "invasor". Ele não esperou para ver o que as guerreiras diante dele tinham a dizer: apenas apontou para o chão e gritou alguma coisa, enquanto uma suave luminosidade escapava de seu indicador. Como por encanto, uma grossa árvore brotou ruidosamente da rua, separando-o de suas perseguidoras. As grossas raízes da árvore logo comprometeram a estrutura, fazendo o trecho debaixo dos pés deles desabar.  
  
Libre sentiu a água respingar até o seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que cobria suas pernas de água até os joelhos. Haviam caído nos esgotos da cidadela, um complexo construído por magos e mantido pelos mesmos civis que faziam outros serviços "comuns" para as seguidoras da irmandade. Enquanto a patrulha que o havia encontrado tentava inutilmente remover a árvore do seu caminho, Libre subiu em uma das passarelas de serviço, desaparecendo no labirinto subterrâneo.  
  
***  
  
Pela janela de seu escritório, no alto da Torre de Prata, uma mulher observava o movimento desesperado das patrulhas lá embaixo. Ela tinha brilhantes olhos dourados e longos cabelos castanhos cacheados; vestia uma roupa vermelha e branca que parecia uma mistura entre um hábito sacerdotal e um uniforme de combate. De fato, ela trazia uma espada afivelada na cintura.  
  
Marea afastou-se da janela, aproximando-se de sua mesa. Estava tomada por um autêntico desgosto: o movimento das patrulhas, desordenado e desprovido de qualquer unidade, lembrava formigas que tivessem sido molestadas por um menino. Seu treinamento havia sido tão mal ministrado assim?  
  
"Eu não criei esta irmandade para passar um vexame desses, Rëy...", Marea, a fundadora e atual Grã-mestra da Irmandade de Opala, lamentou.  
  
"Tenha paciência com nossas jovens irmãs, senhora", pediu a mulher de cabelos verdes curtos e olhos escuros, parada calmamente diante da mesa. Vestia-se da mesma forma que Marea, mas estava armada com um punhal no lugar  
da espada. "O ataque pegou a todas desprevenidas."  
  
Marea sentou-se, acomodando-se em sua cadeira ricamente trabalhada, quase um trono, antes de responder. "O que você está dizendo, irmã Rëy, é que nossas irmãs só estão preparadas para enfrentar invasores que mandem com antecedência um aviso de que estão chegando?"  
  
Rëy nunca teria coragem de responder, mas era exatamente isso. Desde a sua fundação, a sede da Irmandade só foi atacada de frente, por grupos numerosos e fortemente armados. Barulhentos, eles atraíam a atenção dos monstros que habitavam Paseo, desgastando-se em lutas inúteis e sofrendo baixas antes mesmo de alcançar os muros da Cidadela. Alertadas pelos sons de combate, as sentinelas tinham tempo de fortificar as defesas no lado que seria atacado. Era inacreditável, mas nunca passou pela cabeça de nenhuma das irmãs que, um dia, alguém poderia encontrar um meio de passar pelos monstros sem ser percebido.  
  
"Rëy?", Marea chamou.  
  
"S-sim, senhora?", ela respondeu, sobressaltando-se. Rëy ficou tão entretida com seus pensamentos que, por um momento, chegou a esquecer diante de quem estava.  
  
"O que você sabe sobre esse invasor?", a Grã-mestra perguntou.  
  
"Não muito, senhora", Rëy respondeu. "Uma sentinela disse que ele é um elfo. Ele está armado com um cajado, e parece possuir poderes mágicos ligados às plantas. Neutralizou as sentinelas do alto da muralha usando dardos sedados. Explodiu um portão de madeira, mas não matou ninguém. Até agora, o ferimento mais grave que causou foi um queixo quebrado."  
  
Marea pesou cuidadosamente as informações de sua subordinada, tentando extrair alguma lógica daqueles atos. Fosse quem fosse, ele não queria matar ninguém. Poderia ter usado dardos envenenados, mas preferiu sedativo. Poderia ter feito o portão retalhar as sentinelas ao explodir, mas não o fez. E fugiu para os esgotos na primeira oportunidade. Talvez não quisesse atrair a vingança das Opalas, ou estivesse zombando delas.  
  
O que quer que ele quisesse, não incluía assassinato. Por que alguém gastaria tanta engenhosidade para entrar na Cidadela? Talvez para executar um roubo: explicaria a ausência de apoio, a estratégia evasiva, os ataques contidos. Um ladrão esperto tenta não dar a sua vítima mais um motivo para persegui-lo, além do furto em si. Mas o que ele estaria procurando? Havia alvos melhores e muito menos protegidos, se o objetivo fosse dinheiro. O que poderia haver ali, que não existisse em outro lugar e fosse tão importante?  
  
Marea suspirou, derrotada. Ela não poderia concluir nada com tão pouca informação. "Pode ir agora, Rëy", ela disse então. "Tente organizar melhor as buscas, e veja se descobre algo mais sobre esse invasor."  
  
"Sim, senhora", Rëy assentiu, antes de retirar-se.  
  
***  
  
Libre tateou o interior de sua bolsa, até encontrar e tirar de lá uma tocha. Ao ser acesa por uma faísca de pederneira, a tocha ardeu com uma fria chama azul, de luminosidade discreta o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de perseguidores. O elfo então olhou em volta, procurando orientar-se. Logo encontrou alguns dos pontos de referência que havia memorizado, descobrindo que não estava muito longe do seu destino. Após uns poucos minutos de caminhada, Libre encontrou e subiu por uma tampa de bueiro.  
  
A primeira coisa que viu quando emergiu foi a Torre de Prata, uma construção alva e imponente posicionada no centro da Cidadela. Era ali que moravam a Grã-mestra da ordem, Marea, e suas subordinadas diretas. Erguendo-se, Libre gastou um ou dois segundos observando a construção, imaginando o desafio que seria invadi-la. Mas ele não estava ali por diversão: dando as costas para o prédio, correu na direção do edifício em forma de mansão posicionado no lado oposto, a residência das noviças.  
  
***  
  
Sentindo-se frustrada, uma elfa de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, lisos e sedosos, e olhos verdes olhava o movimento lá fora pela janela de seu quarto. Seu nome era Delara, e ela queria estar entre elas. Queria ajudar a deter os invasores (pelo que lhe contaram, havia pelo menos uns quarenta feiticeiros tentando invadir a cidadela), mas não podia. "Você ainda não está pronta", elas disseram. "Por enquanto deve observar e aprender." No fundo, ela entendia a preocupação de suas irmãs, mas isso não aliviava frustração.  
  
O ruído de uma sineta passando na frente da porta do seu quarto, anunciando que o almoço estava pronto, tirou Delara de seus devaneios heróicos. "Oh, bem, pelo menos ainda posso comer", ela pensou, dando de ombros. Vestiu-se com seu uniforme de noviça (sem esquecer de afivelar na cintura a sua cimitarra) e saiu.  
  
O movimento no refeitório não era grande. Não havia muitas noviças, provavelmente porque a Irmandade de Opala ainda era muito recente para que seus feitos fossem famosos o bastante. Quase se esquecendo de cumprimentar suas colegas, Delara fez um prato para si e se deu o luxo de escolher um lugar para sentar. Assim que ela se acomodou, porém, seu nariz farejou um cheiro estranhamente familiar. Não vinha da sua comida, como seria de se esperar; era um cheiro adocicado, levemente enjoativo. Parecia...  
  
Um alarme ensurdecedor disparou no cérebro de Delara. Sem se dar tempo de pensar, ela prendeu a respiração e correu o mais rápido que pôde para fora do refeitório. As outras noviças e as serventes não entenderam nada. Pelo menos, não até o gás sonífero fazer efeito nelas.  
  
Abrindo a porta com um encontrão, Delara alcançou o longo e espaçoso corredor. Ela ainda estava correndo de olhos fechados e respiração suspensa quando ouviu o sutil assopro de projéteis cortando o ar: fazendo valer seus instintos, Delara mergulhou para a frente, deu uma cambalhota e pulou de novo, parando de joelhos.  
  
Finalmente abrindo os olhos, Delara olhou de relance para trás, vendo a dúzia de lascas de madeira, cada um quase do tamanho de uma espada curta, encravados ao longo do chão. Seu sangue gelou. Ela conhecia uma pessoa que usava aquele ataque...  
  
"Parabéns, Del-chan", Libre cumprimentou. "A maioria das escoteiras se esbarrando lá fora enquanto me procuram não escaparia desse golpe. E suas colegas nem notaram o pote de sonífero debaixo de uma das mesas."  
  
Delara levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, sacando sua cimitarra. Parecendo indiferente a isso, Libre permanecia encostado em uma das paredes do corredor, apoiando-se em seu cajado. Como se fosse um filme, um feixe de recordações passou pelo cérebro da elfa naquele momento: ela e Libre haviam crescido juntos, aprenderam a lutar juntos, participaram juntos de várias missões como errantes. Ele sempre a tratou como uma irmã mais nova -- nada mais angustiante, ela ainda se lembrava. Delara nunca teve coragem de dizer-lhe o quanto ele significava para ela: quando foi convidada para se tornar uma Opala, aceitou apenas para ver qual seria sua reação. E qual foi a resposta dele? "Se é o que você quer, Del-chan, tudo bem." Ele nem sequer se despediu. Ela nunca o perdoou por isso.  
  
"Libre?", ela indagou, mais ultrajada do que espantada. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso está com os invasores?"  
  
Libre riu. "Não há 'invasores', Del-chan. Só eu. Basta um ranger bem treinado para desorientar aquele bando de amadoras." Delara não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. Já não era zombaria suficiente ele ter-se feito de  
cego para ela durante todos aqueles anos? Ainda tinha que suportá-lo ridicularizando suas irmãs?  
  
"O que você quer aqui?", Delara perguntou num tom intimidatório, quase um rosnado.  
  
Libre parou de sorrir. "Eu vim aqui pegar de volta algo que me pertence", ele respondeu. "Algo que você tirou  
de mim."  
  
"Algo...?", Delara perguntou, confusa. "Mas o quê...?"  
  
"Minha vida", Libre respondeu laconicamente.  
  
"O QUÊ?!", a elfa perguntou, espantada.  
  
Sem explicar sua frase enigmática, Libre invocou seu ataque mágico: uma dúzia de lascas de madeiras surgiu do nada à sua volta. "Wind!", ele gritou, e as lascas lançaram-se na direção do seu alvo.  
  
Delara saltou, esquivando-se com maestria do ataque de Libre. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas se Libre queria lutar, ela não iria decepcioná-lo; foi nesse momento que ela sentiu, um pouco espantada, uma pontada de felicidade por estar ali. Reprimindo esse sentimento, ela correu na direção dele, sua arma  
preparada para um ataque certeiro. Libre bloqueou o golpe facilmente, emendando a manobra com um ataque que por um milímetro não esmagou o nariz de Delara. Uma joelhada subiu na direção do estômago dele, mas Libre se  
jogou para trás, e depois para o lado, evitando o chute que acertaria seu queixo.  
  
Libre passou o cajado rente ao chão, tentando acertar uma rasteira em Delara, mas esta foi mais rápida e aproveitou o impulso do próprio chute, dando uma cambalhota no ar para trás e caindo a um metro e meio de distância do seu oponente. Ele, porém, acertou uma estocada no seu estômago, mas não conseguiu evitar perfeitamente o golpe amplo na altura do peito que poderia tê-lo partido ao meio, mas causou apenas um corte profundo.  
  
Libre mirou um golpe no pulso de Delara, tentando desarmá-la, mas calculou mal o movimento, e acabou abrindo a guarda para um golpe no ombro esquerdo. Ele gritou de dor, e Delara aproveitou para investir com uma nova seqüência de golpes. Libre defendeu-se como pôde, mas não conseguiu evitar que o último golpe dela arremessasse sua arma junto com ele próprio a uns cinco metros de distância.  
  
"Por quê, Libre?", Delara perguntou, enquanto ele se levantava. "Por que você está fazendo isso?" Libre sorriu amargamente.  
  
"Você ainda pergunta?", Libre perguntou retoricamente. "Enfurnou-se nesta irmandade imbecil, perdida no  
meio do nada, e nem pensou em como eu iria me sentir. Não é?!"  
  
"O quê?", Delara perguntou, sentindo-se como se fosse esmagada sob um bate-estacas. "Mas... Libre... Você não...?" O olhar dele não deixou dúvidas. "E-eu... Eu nunca pensei..."  
  
"Que eu me importasse? Nem eu", Libre disse. "E só percebi isso quando você foi embora."  
  
"Libre...", Delara começou, sentindo que precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas sem saber o quê. "Mas... Mas eu..."  
  
"Sim, eu sei que você não liga", ele disse, interrompendo-a. Uma lágrima rolou dos seus olhos. "Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas não importa. Eu quero minha vida de volta!" Como Delara não parecesse entender, ele continuou. "Antes, eu estava sob controle. NO controle. Mas depois que você partiu... Agora eu só consigo pensar em você, meu peito dói de angústia o tempo todo por saudade e você. Não há um só momento em que eu não pense em você! Eu não sei, NÃO POSSO viver assim!"  
  
"Libre...", Delara tentou novamente dizer alguma coisa.  
  
Com um brado de guerra explodindo na garganta, Libre avançou na direção de Delara. Ela bloqueou como uma desesperada os ágeis e furiosos golpes do cajado, mas não foi capaz de escapar da rasteira que Libre passou,  
aproveitando-se da proximidade. Delara rolou para o lado, escapando do golpe que esmagaria sua face. Esquivando-se novamente, ela segurou o cajado de Libre e, com uma finta, conseguiu golpear o queixo dele com a outra ponta da arma. Desequilibrado, Libre largou o cajado e deu três passos para trás. Recuperou-se no justo  
tempo de se abaixar, escapando da cajadada que acertaria sua cabeça.  
  
Delara continuou a atacar, enquanto Libre se esquivava como um dançarino. Saltando por cima dela, ele escapou de uma estoca no estômago. Com um passo leve e ágil como um bailarino, escapou de outra estocada logo após tocar o chão, ficando frente a frente com Delara. A mão de Libre brilhou com uma suave luz branca: assim que ele tocou o peito de Delara, um feixe de cipós surgiu imediatamente, crescendo com furiosa rapidez enquanto se enroscava na sua vítima.  
  
Delara mal teve tempo de gritar, antes dos cipós a imobilizarem completamente. Eles prenderam suas pernas de um tal jeito que ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão. Tentando desesperadamente libertar-se, Delara conseguiu ficar deitada de costas para o chão a tempo de ver Libre com sua própria lâmina nas mãos, erguida sobre a cabeça. Gritando mais uma vez, Libre fez a lâmina mergulhar como um falcão faminto na direção do rosto de sua oponente. A lâmina produziu um lamento sêco e ruidoso ao enterrar-se o piso do corredor.  
  
Delara abriu seus olhos hesitantemente, descobrindo sua cimitarra cravada no chão, ao lado da sua cabeça. Ela tentou se libertar dos cipós, apenas para descobrir que eles haviam secado, afrouxando-se enquanto se desfaziam rapidamente em nada. A elfa sentou-se, encontrando Libre caído de joelhos na sua frente, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
  
"Libre?", Delara chamou.  
  
Um momento angustiante de silêncio se passou até que Libre respondesse. "Não consegui. Eu estava certo de que, matando você, conseguiria superar, mas..." Libre fez uma pausa, soluçando e chorando enquanto isso. "Só de  
pensar que você ia... Ia... Deuses, o que está acontecendo comigo? O quê eu faço?"  
  
Delara aproximou-se dele, tomando uma das mãos de Libre entre as suas. Assustado, cheio de medo e desespero, ele olhou para o rosto dela, e descobriu que Delara também chorava, mas de alegria. E muito mais que o simples contato de sua pele na dela, Libre sentiu, talvez pela primeira vez, uma pontada de esperança.  
  
"Libre, meu querido...", Delara começou a dizer, "eu... eu também..."  
  
Delara não teve tempo de concluir sua frase. Com um movimento brusco, uma patrulha de Opalas escancarou a porta que levava ao corredor. Balbuciando um "ah, que merda", Libre alcançou seu cajado e levantou-se, fugindo o mais rápido que podia de suas perseguidoras iradas.  
  
Libre correu na direção do refeitório, onde espaçosas vidraças davam acesso ao exterior. Elas não podiam ser abertas, mas bastou arremessar uma cadeira através de uma delas para resolver esse problema. Libre mergulhou através do espaço aberto quase ao mesmo tempo, apenas para descobrir que a rua estava completamente cercada por outras guerreiras. Afinal, elas não eram tão amadoras quanto pareciam.  
  
Fim de jogo. As perseguidoras de Libre logo se juntaram ao resto do bando. Haviam arqueiras no alto dos edifícios, e gente armada suficiente para reduzi-lo a pedaços antes que ele pudesse levar alguém consigo. Ele não podia dizer que estava espantado. Afinal, o que estava esperando quando invadiu sozinho a sede de uma irmandade guerreira? Ele realmente acreditou que poderia entrar, matar uma das noviças e sair incólume?  
  
Libre sabia que não teria chance. Apenas esperava o comando de Marea para acabar logo com aquilo, algo que não tardaria mais de um segundo.  
  
"NÃO!"  
  
Mas os deuses sempre ajudam os loucos e os idiotas, e com Libre não seria diferente. Um instante antes de Marea dar a ordem fatal, um grito paralisou a todos: era Delara. Ela atravessou num salto o espaço que a separava de Libre, quase o derrubando com o seu abraço e beijo sôfregos. Por um momento, o tempo pareceu ficar parado; as guerreiras que não haviam sido pegas de surpresa pegas de surpresa pela cena ficaram impossibilitadas de atacar com uma das suas no caminho.  
  
A primeira a se recuperar foi Marea. Afinal de contas, ela não era a Grã-mestra da irmandade por acaso. Ela aproximou-se do casal, e a sua simples imponência foi suficiente para alertá-los de sua presença.  
  
"Noviça...", ela começou, dirigindo-se a Delara, "qual é o seu nome?"  
  
"Delara, senhora", ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça, mas sem se desvencilhar de Libre.  
  
"Você conhece esse elfo?", Marea perguntou.  
  
"Sim, senhora", Delara respondeu. "Este é Libre, meu... meu..." Ela voltou-se para ele, como se esperasse uma resposta. Libre sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. "Meu noivo."  
  
A platéia, que até então estava silenciosa, veio abaixo. Todos sabiam que um dos votos mais importantes das Opalas era o Celibato. O burburinho ficou tão alto que Marea foi forçada a pedir silêncio, acompanhada por Rëy, que alertava as irmãs que a Grã-mestra tinha algo a dizer.  
  
"Delara, você deve saber que, se é assim, você não poderá jamais se tornar uma Opala", Marea declarou.  
  
Libre enlaçou a cintura de Delara, e ambos ficaram mais juntos um do outro. "Sim, eu sei", ela disse.  
  
"Se é assim, eu apenas posso pedir a ambos que partam", Marea concluiu.  
  
"Mestra!", Rëy protestou, "Nós não podemos deixar esse... esse..." Ela apontou enfaticamente para Libre, "Esse ARRUACEIRO sair incólume da Cidadela de Bronze depois de todo o prejuízo que nos causou! Ele nos desonrou, nos  
ridicularizou e...!" Rëy silenciou no momento em que notou o olhar frio e duro que sua mestra lhe dirigia. Depois, com um tom brando, quase maternal, Marea dirigiu-se para Libre:  
  
"Nossa irmã está quase certa, jovem. Nós não deveríamos deixar você partir depois do que fez. Mas nós entendemos as suas razões, e como sabemos que você se esforçou para não ferir nossas irmãs em sua missão, nós o perdoaremos. Agora vá, e conte ao mundo que as Opalas também sabem ser compreensivas."  
  
Curvando-se levemente, Libre cumprimentou Marea, antes de afastar-se junto com Delara. Eles já estavam a uma boa distância quando Marea decidiu pontificar: "Mas saiba, Libre, que se um dia voltar a nos importunar, não seremos tão indulgentes."  
  
Libre voltou seu rosto na direção dela e, uma vez mais, sorriu.  
  
"Dona, você nunca mais vai ouvir falar a meu respeito."  
  
***  
  
Libre não cumpriu o que disse.  
  
As Opalas, porém, não tiveram o que reclamar disso. Nos anos que se seguiram, Libre e Delara formaram uma das maiores duplas de aventureiros de sua geração. Por vezes trabalharam ao lado das Opalas, que chegaram a conceder o título de irmã honorária a Delara.  
  
E assim a vida prosseguiu por muitos anos.  
  
***  
  
Sentada no chão escuro e frio de sua cela mágica, encolhida de frio, uma elfa olhava com ternura para um par de retratos no seu medalhão, enquanto relembrava a história por trás daqueles rostos. Fora sua tia Siena que lhe contara aquela história que, contra todos os prognósticos, terminou com um final feliz. Os retratos no medalhão eram de Delara e Libre, seus pais. E a elfa, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, chamava-se Alcione.  
  
Siena não tinha como saber naquela época, mas ao contar aquela história para sua sobrinha, estava lhe dando forças para suportar um drama que só sedesenrolaria anos mais tarde. Pois, se mesmo com tanta coisa contra, seu pai e sua mãe puderam terminar juntos, então ela e Zagato também podiam.  
  
Alcione esperava por uma nova oportunidade de provar seu valor.  
  
***  
  
  
  
HISTÓRICO  
  
Revisão 0: 02/09/1998  
Revisão 1: 19/05/2002  
  
***  
  
(C) 1998/2002 Hélio "Grande Mokona" Perroni Filho 


End file.
